This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Bioinformatics uses powerful computational resources to apply and integrate knowledge of the elements of information technology and biological sciences to identify, formulate, and solve biologically complex problems. It provides a path for conducting computational experiments, including experimental design, execution and data recording, analysis, interpretation, and professional reporting of results. In itself, informatics provides a foundation for individuals to prepare for a career in bioinformatics and related fields. Prior to the support provided by the Arkansas BRIN and INBRE, the state's bioinformatics efforts were limited to a few research projects at the University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences (UAMS), the University of Arkansas at Little Rock (UALR), and the National Center for Toxicological Research (NCTR;Jefferson, AR). With BRIN/INBRE funding, the environment for and level of interest in bioinformatics changed dramatically. The Arkansas INBRE Bioinformatics Core has helped to significantly improve the "bioinformatics landscape" in Arkansas by assembling and providing bioinformatics tools for biomedical researchers, including assistance with model building, and developing new informatics infrastructure. Bioinformatics efforts for the Arkansas BRIN/INBRE have focused on two broad areas: building infrastructure and fostering collaboration. These areas will continue to define the mission of the Arkansas INBRE Bioinformatics Core by facilitating + Bioinformatics educational programs at both the undergraduate and graduate levels + Training and professional advancement opportunities for research staff and educators + Access to bioinformatics resources, including hardware, software, and expertise + Fundamental infrastructure[unreadable]both physical and intellectual[unreadable]supporting state-of-the-art research into new computational methodologies for bioinformatics + Opportunities for research collaboration and networking to identify scientists and clinicians with similar and/or complementary interests and skills. The Bioinformatics Core is housed in the Department of Information Science of the Donaghey College of Engineering and Information Technology at UALR. The Arkansas INBRE also supports bioinformatics at UAMS under the direction of Dr. Thomas Kieber-Emmons. Faculty members from both campuses work with the other Arkansas INBRE-supported core facilities to provide computational support for scientific research performed by faculty and students of PUIs. Working together during the BRIN phase, UALR and UAMS established a graduate program in bioinformatics that offers MS and PhD degrees. GOALS AND OBJECTIVES OF THE BIOINFORMATICS CORE The goals of the Bioinformatics Core are to + Improve the technical infrastructure in support of the INBRE initiatives + Support the INBRE-initiated graduate program in bioinformatics that addresses the regional shortage of trained bioinformaticists and computational biologists + Expand the statewide, regional, and national outreach of the Arkansas INBRE Bioinformatics Core + Enhance biomedical research through expanded use of bioinformatics within Arkansas. Through educational and research initiatives, we intend to develop the next generation of infrastructure, applications, and insights to support the INBRE scientific theme of Cellular Signaling, Growth, and Differentiation and to expand training and support for scientists pioneering the application of bioinformatics in these research areas. This will be done by establishing strategic partnerships with academic groups engaged in bioinformatics education and research. Through these partnerships, we will broaden our base of compatible tools, data, and infrastructure.